


No Body, No Corpse

by GabIsOkay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Denial, Grief/Mourning, Hearing Voices, IT'S MY MINECRAFT RP AND I GET TO INTERPRET THE CHARACTERS, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabIsOkay/pseuds/GabIsOkay
Summary: He can't be dead. He can't be.Tommy isn't dead.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	No Body, No Corpse

"Tommy, he's- he's dead."

Technoblade's head hurt this morning so bad he had to ask Phil for a glass of honeyed milk. Chat was in good mood this day, sensing he has finally woken up, demanding attention. The non-stop stream of characters in his head made the pressure behind his eyes unbelievably bothersome, not even the warm drink helping.

"What? No, Tommy cannot die. What happened?"

It helped a little, knowing he'll be productive, so he got out of bed, and prepared to greet Phil and their newest Syndicate member. 

"Dream he- he- Dream beat Tommy to death,"

Of course, Ranboo spying on them was a little setback for his plans, but in the end, he got a new NEW member of the Syndicate, and since he quite liked the boy, it put him in high spirits.

"No, Tommy can't be dead."

He felt a laugh bubbling in the back of his throat, forcing itself through his teeth. Chat was screeching, its constant presence making his hair stand on the back of his neck.

What?  
"Have you seen his body?" He feels himself say, almost mistaking his own voice for one in his head.  
How?

"No- no, but Sam told me so, and he was supposed to be stuck in prison for only a week, and now- now it's been eleven days and-"  
Techno doesn't acknowledge the rest of the sentence. The noises that Ranboo's making could be just as well a background noise, just another voice in his head telling him nothing but lies.  
He's aware of the sound of conversation in the room, he's aware of Phil's relaxed presence right next to him, seemingly unbothered.  
He laughs.

Ranboo's the only one who startles, Niki staring the boy down like she wishes he was lying, Phil only slightly turning his head.  
He drily chuckles as well.

Why's Phil laughing? There's nothing funny about this. There's nothing-  
"Tommy's not dead. He couldn't have died even if he wanted to." He says with a slight hint of a smile in his voice. "No body, no corpse. Tommy isn't dead." He finishes and a laugh escapes from him again.  
_He is_ , voices say, confidence in their tone just like they knew something he doesn't, _or is he?_  
The room is too small all of a sudden and Techno stands up. Tommy isn't dead. Tommy isn't dead until he sees his corpse with his own two eyes.

He leaves the room with Niki to his side, only catching a glimpse of Phil's eyes. They're empty of any emotion, staring down Ranboo hardly even though the younger man was about a foot taller. 

He remembers the day Phil's lost his five-year-old hardcore mode, how he angrily shouted profanities at seemingly dead air, how after the question 'are you alright?' he reacted with only a nod and a huff. The air was buzzing with unseen energy, the whole world mourning.

He remembers how they both lost Wilbur, how he came to him that night and gently pulled off his armor. His bloodied hands left prints on Techno's chests but none of them seemed to notice. That night they talked and laughed, and when both of them went to sleep they had no dreams. The world was silent this time, both of their losses lost to the victorious glee of L'manberg survivors.

He doesn't know how he feels now. It hasn't clicked yet, for both of them. Or maybe Philza was already over it, so accustomed to grief.  
But Tommy isn't dead, so what's there to grieve?  
He isn't dead, he isn't, he can't-  
Dream killed him, chat says, their voices laced with both sympathy and glee. What are they celebrating? Tommy's death? But he _isn't_ dead, HE ISN'T-

Niki pokes him gently and only now he realizes he was blocking her way to the boats like a stone brick wall. He doesn't know how he can move, but he shifts so slightly.  
He has plans for today. 

One of the voices in his head wails. The other one laughs. Or maybe it was just him.

**Author's Note:**

> ay chief i spedrun this bitch that's why it's so short. techno's emotionally constipated pls cut him some slack please and thank u


End file.
